Three's A Charm
by asphaltcowgirl
Summary: Slash story, Jacob/Jasper/Edward. Following the boys through day to day life as being two vampires and a werewolf in love. May just be a one shot but I'm willing to make it a longer story
1. Prologue

**This might be a one shot, but I'm not sure yet, I guess it'll be up to the reviews I get. **

**Warning: this is a slash story. Jake/Jasper/Edward. **

**Disclaimer: S Meyers owns Twilight.**

**Please Enjoy. **

"Oh god, oh god, ohhh Edward," Jasper moaned to his lover.

"I know baby, tell me how you like it," Edward moaned as he pushed in and out of his lover.

"I'm so close, harder baby, oh right there," Jasper cried out as he rode his climax.

"Me too babe," Edward shuddered in delight as his orgasm erupted in this lover.

"Well, I'm glad you didn't miss me too much," another voice broke the two men from their love induced high.

"Jake!" they both smiled, looking up to see their lover leaning in the door frame to their bedroom.

"Is there still room for me?" the 6'5" man smiled as he kicked off his shoes, took of his suit jacket and pants, and crawled in bed with both men.

"How was your trip?" Jasper asked him.

"Tiring and I don't really care to discuss it while in bed with my two beautiful boys," Jake sighed as he removed his boxers. The last thing he wanted to do was discuss the disaster meeting he had with the other alphas, when instead he let his two lover distress him.

"Just relax baby," Edward instructed as he pushed Jake onto his back and removed his shirt. "Jasper, show our man how much we missed him." As Edward continued to massage Jake's chest and shoulders from his position on Jake's stomach, Jasper crawled behind him and began to awaken Jake's length.

"Ohh shit," Jake sighed happily as Jasper's mouth went to work. "Edward, you know what I really want."

"I know baby," Edward smiled. "Jazzy you think you can go another round?"

"Always," Jasper smirked.

"Lay back then, babe." Jake demanded as he pushed Edward up as well. Jasper lay on his back as Edward grabbed the bottle of lube and positioned himself at Jasper's entrance after lathering himself. Jacob did the same and positioned himself at Edward's entrance. "Ready?" Jake asked both lovers.

"Yeah, so ready," Edward purred, Jasper simply smiled and nodded his head. As Jacob pushed into Edward, Edward in turn pushed himself into Jasper. Moans of pleasure filled the trio's bedroom. The week long lack of either of his boys had caused Jacob to be very sensitive and came within minutes. Edward reacted to his lover's seed being shot into him in much of the same manner, a few more thrusts and he released himself into the youngest of them all.

"That was incredible, maybe I should leave you two alone for a week more often." Jacob smiled as he pulled out of Edward.

"You're kidding right?" Jasper shyly asked. When Jacob was gone he tended to feel vulnerable around his lover's pack.

"Come here baby," Jake sighed, pulling Jasper in between him and Edward. Jasper curled up to Jake's side as Edward curled behind him, making him feel safe and secure. "Now, tell me what has you so worried that it's rolling off you in waves."

"I don't know," Jasper huffed.

"He's still not comfortable around the pack," Edward whispered.

"Is that true?" Jake asked Jasper.

"Maybe."

"Why, you know they would never do anything to you right? When I'm gone I trust them to protect you and Edward no matter what."

"I know that, but some of them are still upset over all this. I mean they've accepted Edward, but they don't like that you've brought another 'bloodsucker' into their territory."

"It's not _their_ territory it's _mine_." Jacob growled. "I'm the _alpha,_ it's _my_ territory." Jacob tightened his hold and Jasper as he spoke. "I don't want you to ever fear the pack, they'll never hurt you. It will take time for them to get used to you, but I know they will, I'll make sure of that."

"No, I don't want you threatening them or yelling at them, they'll know it's because of me."

"Jasper, don't worry about it, we won't let anything happen to you," Edward whispered into his ear from behind.

"I know, I'm worried for nothing," Jasper sighed.

"I love you both, get some rest." Jake told both his lovers before he himself fell asleep.

**I know it's short but it was just kind of a spur of the moment thing. Thanks for reading. Let me know if you would be interested in expanding it into a longer story, I promise those chapters will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay people you asked for it (THANK YOU) so here it is, I'm continuing the story! I would like your opinion on if I should make it m-preg or not. I'm in the middle if I want it or not, so let me know if you do. **

**Thanks for reading my stories and thank you to everyone who reviewed and added this as your favorite story.**

**One more thing, this also has bits and pieces of another werewolf series, "Alpha and Omega", in it but not too much. (Basically the Marrok part). And Blood and Chocolate might be put in here too. But it's basically a Twilight story.**

**Disclaimer: S Meyers owns Twilight. P Briggs owns Alpha and Omega series.**

**Warning: Contains slash.**

**Edward's POV **

"I don't know about this Edward, I mean they don't exactly like me." Jasper whined. I'm currently trying to get him out the door so we can meet Jake at the town hall, but Jasper thinks he shouldn't go because the whole pack will be there and honestly, he's afraid of them. He tries to cover it up as they don't like him and he doesn't want to offend them, so he'll stay home. But it's not going to work this time.

"Jasper Whitlock, if you don't get your butt in the car I will drag you out there kicking and screaming." I warned, I know it's not the best thing to threaten an already scared person, but hey, I'm on a time crunch.

"Just go without me Edward, I'm already making you mad."

"Jasper you're not making me mad, I just don't want to arrive after the meeting has started. Jake wants both of us there, please, do it for him."

"But the pack doesn't like me," he tried again.

"The pack doesn't like anyone that isn't one of them. They didn't like me when I first came along, but it's better now. After the ceremony they will come to see you as their alpha's mate and not just another vampire. You can't let them get to you honey." I pulled him close to my chest and held him tightly, thankfully we are the same height and so its not difficult for me to hold him.

"Okay, but I want to sit in the back," he sighed as I led him out the door.

"Jake will want us up in front so he can see us. You know how he is, all protective and everything. Of course making him jealous is hot, but I don't think this is the right time for that." I chuckled remembering all the times Jake has gotten jealous of other men around me and when we got home he would claim me, over and over and over again. Of course those memories also saddened me, because it reminded me of the time that we weren't complete, we didn't have Jasper with us. Jacob recently went on a trip a few months ago to Montana to talk with alphas of other packs and while he was there he imprinted on Jasper, which scared all of us at first.

_I had just gotten back from a visit with my family when Jake called me, "hey honey, how are the meetings going?" I asked him._

_"The meetings are going fine, but that's not why I called you babe." He sounded anxious and a little tired._

_"What's wrong Jacob, you don't sound so good?"_

_"I don't want you to panic Edward, I'm okay. But baby I want you sit down for this," he instructed._

_"You're scaring me Jacob," I told him._

_"Do you remember when I told you all about imprinting, not just what it meant for us, but also about the wacko stories I heard about some imprinting twice?"_

_"Jake are you telling me what I think you're telling me?"_

_"I imprinted again baby," he sighed dejectedly._

_"But…w…what does that mean for us? What about me? Do you not love me anymore?" If I could of I'm sure I would have burst into tears by this point._

_"No Edward, listen to me, it's not like that. Edward, calm down." He demanded after I wouldn't listen to him. When my unnecessary breathing slowed down to normal pace he continued. "I still love you Edward, this doesn't change that, I will never stop loving you. This just means that there will be another man in our lives. When I bring him home and you meet him you'll imprint on him through me."_

_"Oh, okay." I sighed. "So when are you coming home?" I was starting to get anxious about meeting this new man. Although, I'm not sure how this would change our relationship. Would he want to be more dominate than me? Will I lose my ranking in the pack? Yeah, I know I'm not a wolf, but being the alpha's mate gives me a place in the pack._

_"That's another thing, he's really skittish right now so I want to stay here for a little bit longer so he can get to know me some more and trust me more before I bring him home. The people he's with have really filled his head with horror stories about Shifters."_

_"Oh, you're not telling me he's human are you?" Yeah that would be just great, a werewolf, a vampire, and a human all in one relationship._

_"No baby, he's a vampire like you, his name is Jasper Whitlock. Listen, I got to go now. I love you babe, I'll call you when I can."_

_"Okay, be safe love." _

_Another week went by before Jake and Jasper finally came home. We had never been apart this long, mostly because Jake was so overprotective. The day after Jake called me apparently he called his best friend Embry to 'look after me' as he put it. I don't need some over grown dog to protect me; I did just fine for the first 100 years of my life before I met Jake. Of course, Jake likes to use the excuse that now that I'm the mate of an alpha I'm a permanent target of rogue wolves. _

_I was so excited when I saw Jake's truck pull in the drive that Embry had to physically keep me from bouncing off the walls. "Chill out Eddy, don't want to freak the new man out right off the bat." Embry laughed at me and patted me shoulder. Embry is probably the most comfortable with me of all the wolves. Most of them generally try not to touch me, but Embry has no problem with it._

_"You know I hate being called 'Eddy.'" I grumbled. As soon as Jake walked through the front door, I jumped at him._

_"Hey baby, I missed you too." He chuckled as he tried to support my weight and walk further into the room. "There's someone I want you to meet Edward."_

_"Oh yeah, where is he?" I asked looking around and not seeing him._

_"Jasper baby," Jake called as he sat me down and went back outside. To tell the truth it kind of hurt hearing him call someone else 'baby' and just leave me to go to him. A minute later Jacob was leading a thin, blonde haired beauty into our home. When I looked into his beautiful blue eyes I felt the same pull I felt when I saw Jake for the first time. It took all my strength to not run up to him and crush him to my body. He looked so scared, so fragile, and all I wanted to do was protect him. I could tell he's had a hard life till now, but I vow from this day on no one will harm him and he'll want for nothing. "Edward," Jake's voice interrupted my gazing, "I want you to meet Jasper Whitlock. Jasper I want you to meet Edward Black, my husband, and your future husband as well." As Jake introduced us to each other, Jasper wouldn't move, he had a death grip on Jake's arm. "It's okay babe, he won't hurt you." Jake told Jasper._

_"I know that, I just, um….who's he?" Jasper pointed nervously to Embry._

_"Hi, I'm Embry," he smiled, "don't worry I won't be here all the time, just when Jake gets a little paranoid and needs me to check on you two." _

_"Why would he need to check on us?" Jasper asked. "I thought you said you weren't like the others." What does he mean the 'others'?_

_"That's not how it is. Because I'm alpha you two may be targets for rogue wolves, and while I'm gone I like to have Embry check on you so I know you're safe. I'm not doing it to make sure you're still here. I will never hold you against your will Jasper."_

_"What was that about the 'others'?" I asked._

_"There are actual werewolves, not just Shifters, near Montana. That was what the meeting was about. When these other wolves see someone they like they just take them and keep them as their own little slaves. They'll use and abuse them until their done with them. These people are under constant supervision so they don't run away."_

_"That's horrible, is there any way to stop them?"_

_"No, the Shifters in the surroundings states have tried to free them, but they always suffer tremendous loses to their packs, and the werewolves return for their people again. The most anyone can do is protect their territory. Alphas in the area have stepped up patrol and that has stopped many attacks but there is always a threat. There is fear that the werewolves may be on the move, towards us."_

_"That's horrible."_

_"Yeah, and to make it worse Jasper's friend Peter experienced it first hand, he was one of the lucky ones that got away."_

_"So that was why he didn't trust you," I finally understood how afraid Jasper must have been of Jacob when they first met._

_"Yeah, but he's doing better. Aren't you Jazz?" Jake smiled and squeezed Jasper next to him._

_"Yeah, I trust you now, and I love you. But I'm still a little freaked out, I mean I haven't really traveled a lot." Jasper answered as he curled into Jake and eyed Embry and I wearily. _

_"So are you from Montana?" I asked. I was trying not to focus on how jealous I was becoming of their interactions with each other._

_"No, originally from Texas, but after I was turned I met Peter and Charlotte. We moved to Montana, which is where Peter was taken from us for about a year. We were sure he had been killed until one day he returned. I was so happy to see him stumble out of the trees. Over the years before he was taken, he and Charlotte had essentially become my parents. So it was like losing another father when he was taken."_

_"I'm sorry to hear that, I hope you're doing okay now, I mean being away from them again and everything."_

_"Yeah, I'll be okay. They promised to visit me."_

_"Hey, let's forget all this doom and gloom and get you settled in." Jake suggested as he let go of Jasper and went back outside for their bags. I was surprised to see Jasper only had two bags with him. It didn't take long for us to get Jasper's things settled in to the bedroom. That night we all stayed up late and really got to know each other._

"What are you thinking about?" Jasper broke me out of my trip down memory lane.

"When you first came here," I smiled at him. "You've come such a long way from that skittish little boy that you once were."

"That was only a few months ago, I haven't changed that much," he insisted.

"Yes you have. When you first got here you wouldn't haven't dared to tell me I was wrong, and look at you now." I laughed.

"Yeah, well someone has to set your ass straight." We both laughed at that. Soon we were pulling up outside the hall. As we walk in hand in hand, the whole pack turns to look at us. I can feel Jasper stiffen beside me.

"You're fine baby," I tell him as I pull him up front towards Jake. We find him sitting with the elders on the small stage at the front of the room. We wave slightly to Jake as we take our seats in the front row.

"Hey, I was worried you two weren't going to make it," Jake joked as he gave us both a loving kiss and then we all kissed together, which will catch many people's eye when you do it in public.

"We had a moment of hesitation, but we're fine now." I told him.

"Jasper, are you okay?" Jake asked, knowing he was what I was talking about.

"I'm fine," he sounded a little annoyed.

Jake leaned down to whisper in his ear, but I could still hear him, "don't worry baby. Edward and I are here, we'll never let anyone hurt you. And I promise you no one here wants to hurt you. They're still just trying to figure you out. It's innocent." Jake kissed Jasper one last time before giving me a quick kiss and returning to his place on stage. "Okay, everybody take a seat." Jake told them, then paused while everyone found seats, mostly away from Jazz and I. "Okay, so you know I returned recently from a trip to Montana, which is the reason I've spent so much time at home recently," Jake smiled at Jasper and me. "Anyway, while in Montana all Alphas from around the states decided to elect a Marrok. A Marrok is basically the alpha of all alphas; he'll keep the peace between packs throughout the US. Many other countries have already gone to this system. We decided on a man that has been around for many centuries, he has one of the largest packs in Montana and has proven his capability many times over, his name is Bran Cornick. If you have any questions now's the time to ask them."

"Will we meet him, see for ourselves if he is capable?" One of the newest members, Brandon, asked in a tone that sounded very condescending.

"Are you doubting your alpha's leadership?" One elder scoffed. "Little wolf you need to learn your place."

"I can handle this," Jake told the elder. "Brandon, next time you question my actions I suggest you think over your tone. And yes, you will be able to meet him. After all the packs are told about the change, Cornick will start making his way across the states so he can meet everyone."

"Yes sir, and sorry sir," Brandon growled, trying to keep his temper under control from being berated by an elder and his alpha. I thought it was funny and apparently a few other wolves did too. Jake went on with the meeting and eventually got to the topic I've been worried about since he brought it up when he came home, the Werewolves.

"I know a few of you have heard the news about the growing Werewolf problem. These wolves aren't like us. They phase according to the moon, and don't exactly look like real wolves, they really do look like the something out of a Sci-Fi movie. They kidnap humans, shifters, and even vampires to be their slaves, for physical and sexual acts. Out of the captured not many come home, they'll either die there or become one of them. Survivors of this ordeal say that as humans they creatures aren't that bad to be around, just a little territorial, but when they phase with the moon they become deadly and aren't in touch with their human sides. The numbers have grown lately and they are now looking to stretch out. Most packs have confirmed sightings of the creatures, we're lucky we haven't had a problem yet, but I'm sure that is coming to an end. All of you need to be aware of these while on patrol. We can defeat them, but they have the element of surprise, they can be very stealthy, and one bite is all it takes for them to poison you. There has been a cure found and we know how to make it so don't completely freak out if you are bitten, if not killed you will be saved." Jake went on to tell the pack more about the Werewolves, but I was now focusing my attention to Jasper. He was growing uncomfortable with all this talk of the strange wolves, especially considering his 'father' of sorts, spent a year with them.

I spent the next half hour trying to feel as much love and protectiveness as I could so Jasper could pick up on it. By the time Jake was done Jasper had calmed down and we were both trying to contain our smiles and laughter.

"Well I see you two are having fun," Jake laughed as he came over to us after he was done talking with the elders after the meeting.

"Well, I all this talk of wolves was getting a little depressing, so we decided to have our own meeting." I told him.

"Well, can I join you? Those smiles are tempting me beyond belief."

"I can't believe he lets them sit up front and act like teenage girls, giggling and flirting the entire time. Don't they realize the town is being threatened, or do they not care?" The same annoying tone of Brandon, the young, new comer, pierced our ears once again. Jake was instantly enraged.

"Brandon!" he fumed, "get your ass over here now!" By the look on his face, one could tell Brandon hadn't expected his alpha to hear him. As soon as he was in reach Jake delivered a particularly hard punch to Brandon's face. "If I EVER hear you or hear of you disrespect my mates again I will do more than give you a black eye and a split lip. Make a habit of it and your ass will be thrown out into the world on its own; you'll be left to fend for yourself, without a pack." Even without the new threat of the Werewolves, that punishment would be deadly to a Shifter considering they desire and on their interaction with each other. Brandon would die of a lonely heart.

"Please Jacob, I'll teach the boy manners, just give me time." Mark, Brandon's uncle stepped up to claim him. Brandon's father died when he was child, leaving only his mother to raise the unruly pup.

"Fine, but if you don't teach him respect for his alpha I will, and it won't be pretty." Jake made sure the boy understood the threat before grabbed Jasper and I and taking us out to the truck.

"Are you okay?" Jasper asked. Jake has been trying to control his temper so not to scare Jasper and rarely has he failed.

"I'll be just fine when I get you two home and have my wicked way with you," Jake smiled. I eagerly climbed in the cab of the truck and pulled Jasper to sit between Jake and I as Jake broke every speed limit getting us home.

**Okay, so that was the first chapter, how was it? Tell me what you like and what you don't like, I want to know. I probably won't be updating this soon because I want to finish my other story, which I've been neglecting. :( But I can tell you next chapter will be Jasper's POv of what has happened. I just wanted to put this on here so the people who asked for it would know that I am updating it. Hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving and will have a Merry Christmas!**


	3. End

**Okay, I know you all want to kill me for not updating and I'm about to give you another reason to kill me. I'm not continuing this story. This chapter is a farewell lemon that I hope will make up for either not updating or ending the story. Like many stories I begin, I have lost interest in this. If you want to read a story like it I encourage you to check out DreamingPoet1988's The Edge of Paradise. It has a similar plot and unlike me DreamingPoet1988 actually updates their story LOL. **

**So I hope you enjoy this little chapter, and don't want to kill me too much.**

**S Meyers owns Twilight.**

**Jake POV**

"Stop looking at me like that," Edward warned.

"Like what?" I laughed.

"Like you want to throw me down on the bed right this minute and have your way with me."

"And what are you going to do if I don't?"

"I'll give Jas this birthday cake and tell him you had no part in making it and it was all my idea, you will get no credit, and no birthday sex."

"You wouldn't," I gasped, pretending to be surprised.

"Oh I would, and I will if you don't set the table for dinner."

"Yes sir!" I jumped up from my seat and set the table in record time, now all we had to do was wait for Jasper to come back from his hunting trip with Alice.

"Want to full around while we…?" my suggestion was cut short by the knocking from the front door. Looking out the window I see that it's Embry. "Hey man, what's up?" I ask opening the door.

"Can we talk, in private?"

"Yeah sure. Edward, we'll be in my study for a little bit."

"Kay, I'll still be slaving away at this cake," he laughed. It surprised me when Edward said he wanted to make a cake for Jasper considering they don't eat. When he told me it was going to be a frozen blood cake, you know kind of like an ice cream cake, I almost threw up my lunch. Thankfully Edward made a separate, regular, cake for me to eat. I love that man.

"What do you need Embry?"

"We've just gotten word from the Marrok's beta, the werewolves have let themselves be seen. The US government is stepping in to take care of them. The Marrok wants all packs to stay low and not draw attention to ourselves. He specifically said no town hall meetings, and no group runs, only two or three at a time. Basically we can't be seen in a big group."

"Well on one hand it's a good thing because that means we don't have to get involved with those monsters, but if we can't meet I can't control my pack."

"We can meet in private places, like here at the house."

"Yeah, I guess. Although that would be asking a lot from Jasper and Edward, letting a bunch of wolves into their home, Jasper is just not starting to feel safe here."

"I can't really help you with that one buddy. I just came to let you know what I was told."

"Thanks Embry, I appreciate it."

"No problem boss." He said as he walked out the door.

After a few minutes of thinking privately I was interrupted, "I think we can handle the pack coming over, especially if it is for your safety." Edward whispered as he curled his little body into mine. I guess I wasn't privately thinking after all. "Sorry."

"It's fine babe, thank you. But let's not tell Jasper tonight, let's just have his birthday and we'll tell him later. Tonight is supposed to be relaxing and fun, and hopefully very dirty."

"Aren't we always?" he laughed.

"Hey, I'm home!" we heard Jasper holler. We agreed to not tell him for now and went to meet him in the living room.

"Did Alice not come back with you?" Edward asked.

"No, I told her I could make it home on my own. She didn't need to run all the way here and run all the way home just for me. I'm a big boy you know."

"Yeah we do know." I smiled as I grabbed his ass and guided him towards the kitchen. "Edward, will you do the honors?" Edward went to the freezer and pulled out the cake he made for Jasper.

"Happy Birthday!" we both yelled.

"What is this?" Jas laughed, "I don't think I've had a birthday cake since I was 10. Thank you!" he hugged and kissed me, then went to do the same with Edward.

"It's actually made of blood so you can eat it, you might want to scrape the icing away though, I couldn't make blood icing without adding a bunch of stuff that would make it nasty."

"Thank you Edward," Jasper gave him another small kiss. "I love it, but how did you know it was my birthday?"

"Alice had a vision of this coming," I held out a card that had come through the mail. Jasper opened it as fast as he could. Inside was a simple birthday card with balloons on the front, but the inside was what made it special. _'To our wonderful beautiful son, who we love so much. We wish we could be there with you on your special day, I know we'll see you again soon. Hope all is well. Love you so much, Charlotte and Peter. Happy Birthday Jasper!' _When he was done reading it he was shaking. If you could I'm sure he would have cried.

"It's okay love, you'll see them again soon," I told him as I pulled him close to me.

"I know, it just really means a lot to me that they still remembered even when I'm not with them anymore."

"Honey, they will always remember, you're their son. It's written right there." Edward told him, wrapping himself around him as well.

"I know, I love you, both of you."

"We know, and we love you too." I answered for the both of us.

"How about we but this cake up and go upstairs for the real fun?" Edward suggested.

"I'm all for that," I smiled.

"When aren't you?" Jasper laughed.

"Sex is exercise and exercise keeps you healthy, sue me if I want to be healthy." I joked.

"Yeah, we have sex for your health. Well that's a new one." Edward laughed as we ran upstairs.

"It's for my mental health." I laughed.

"Enough about your health, what about my birthday? I want my presents." Jasper pouted as he began stripping his clothes.

"Well honey, you tell us. What do you want to do?" Edward followed his lead and began to strip as well. Not wanting to be the only one clothed, I tore my clothes off as fast as I could.

"I want to try having you both again." Jasper stated. The last time he tried to have both Edward and I in him at the same time, he got scared and said no before I was even in him.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Positive."

"Alright, Edward get the lube, Jas lay back." I pushed Jasper on his back and began kissing along his stomach. I didn't want to just jump right into this, there needed to be some foreplay first. As I worshipped his stomach and chest, Edward did the same on his legs and arms, both of us making sure not to touch his cock. After a few minutes of bites and nips and sucking on his nipples, I reached down to his erection. My boy was already hard and ready. Taking the lube from Edward I put a generous amount on my fingers. Gliding them over his cock, down his balls, and toward his awaiting hole. Rimming it and barely pushing against the resistance already had our boy panting and asking for more. Edward slicked his fingers with lube as well but kept his attention on Jasper's length. I slowly entered one finger as Edward stroked him. Another finger went it without a problem. The third finger was always met with a little more resistance but we worked through it. By now I was ready to enter a fourth finger when Jasper called out.

"Stop! Please stop!" he sounded so desperate.

"What's wrong, did I hurt you?" I asked.

"No, not you, I meant Edward needs to stop or I'm going to cum." I looked over to find Edward nose deep in Jasper's pubic hairs.

"It's okay if you cum, I'm sure we'll make you do it again and again and again and again." I whispered in his ear.

"But, I want us to cum together."

"Believe me, we'll come together. If you need to cum at any time, do it." He nodded his head and then looked down to Edward. Edward started to swallow around Jasper and began moving his head again. While he was distracted with Edward I entered another finger, his body stiffened, but he didn't say anything. Moving them in and out, scissoring, and finding his prostate I tried to make it feel as good as I could. Finally it was time for the fifth finger. I kissed him hard and pushed it in. He cried out in my mouth. "Are you okay love?"

"Yeah, I'll be okay, just go slow." I did as he asked and slowly withdrew and entered, withdrew and entered, several times. By the time I had a rhythm going he cried out for a different reason. He shot his load down Edward's throat.

"That tasted excellent baby," Edward told him as he leaned up for a kiss. They shared a passionate kiss together and slowly pulled apart. Nothing is hotter than seeing my two boys loving each other.

"Are you ready?" I asked him. Nervously he nodded his head.

"Is it okay if I face you this time?" he asked me.

"Of course baby, come here." Last time we tried this Edward was facing him, and come to think of it, most of the time we are together it is him and Edward face to face. The only time I'm right next to Jasper is when we are alone. Edward sat down and opened his legs, Jasper slowly pushed himself onto Edward's erection, when he was fully in, he and Edward slowly laid back on the bed. Slowly I positioned myself at Jasper's hole. I placed one finger in at first to gain some room to place my cock. When my tip was in I waited to give him time to adjust, by now Jasper was panting hard, but he opened his eyes and nodded to me. Ever so slowly, almost painfully slow for me, I pushed myself farther in. When I was as far as I could go I kissed Jasper with a fierce desire. "You did it baby, you got us both. Are you okay?"

"Y…yeah," he whispered. We waited a few more minutes before Jas gave Edward the go ahead to move. I pulled out while Edward pushed and I pushed in while Edward pulled out, giving us a nice alternating motion. I was ready to cum within minutes.

"Uh…uh…I'm so close." Edward said before me.

"I know me too," I said. I grabbed Jasper's cock that was still hard and laying between us.

"A couple more pulls Jake and I'll be ready." Jasper told me. I worked him fast and soon we were all blissfully moaning as we came. I pulled out first and then Edward allowed his cock to slip from our beautiful boy. Pulling him towards me, I wrapped my arms him and held him as he came down from his high. Edward reached his arms around him as well and played with the hairs leading to me still half hard cock.

"I love you, both of you," Jasper sounded on the verge of tears again. "I never thought I would be this loved nor have an experience like that. Thank you for loving me, for finding me."

"We love you too beautiful, thank you for letting us love you." Edward told him. I kissed the top of Jasper's head and then leaned over to gain access to Edward. We kissed passionately and then turned our attention to the man between us.

"We love you, Happy Birthday!"

**What did you think? Even though I'm ending it I would like to know what you think of it. Please and Thank You!**


End file.
